Take From Me
by DanH2010
Summary: When Red John gets bored and decides to up the stakes in his game, what will happen?  Sucky summary i know
1. Trusting You

**Take From Me**

**A/N - ok this is my first try at a Mentalist fic I usually write only for wild at heart but this idea came to me and as a spur of the moment thing I wrote it, I'm not too sure about it but I thought what the hell. It mostly sticks to the series, I tried to keep Jane and Lisbon in character but my imagination tends to run away with me….anyway hope you enjoy! **

**Danielle x**

**(X)**

Lisbon stomped into the CBI offices. It was dark outside and the CBI was empty and quiet, everyone having gone home for the night. She was stood in the lift willing it to move quicker. HE was following her, she didn't want to be within a million miles of him right now, even thinking his name irked her! Lisbon thought that she was safe until she saw Jane running towards the elevator. He reached inside as the door closed and effortlessly moved them aside so he could step inside. Lisbon had been pressing the doors close button, that had obviously been a BIG help! As the doors closed Jane turned and smiled at her charmingly. "We are going to the same floor yes?"

"Don't try that tone with me Jane. I've had enough. You overstepped the mark, again!"

"Me? Try anything with you Lisbon?" he asked innocently. "You wound me deeply!" his hand on his chest dramatically.

"Jane." she said simply. "I have just spent two hours on the phone with Bertram, he is demanding your head on a silver platter! He is going ballistic. The Bush's have filed an official complaint and are threatening to sue. There is going to be ANOTHER internal investigation!"

Jane made a face. "That is an over reaction!" he pointed at her. "You know what I'll buy them a basket of muffins." he smiled and nodded.

The lifted dinged and the doors opened. "No basket of muffins will fix this." she told him stepping out.

"Two then." he quipped.

Lisbon glared at him then stomped into the direction of the kitchen. She turned back. "Jane they are totally within their rights to make a complaint. You told then their daughter was dead and that her uncle killed her and dumped her body somewhere. You seen this in a vision!"

He held up a hand. "To be fair I genuinely thought he was the kidnapper and it did flush out the actual culprit." he said proudly. "No need to thank me."

"Yeah you flushed out the killer but you also started a fight with her father and uncle in which the uncle had to go to hospital!" she exhaled. "And don't hold your breath waiting for that thank you!"

"Lisbon I don't know why your going mad, I wasn't hurt and neither were you."

How did she sometimes find this side of him endearing? "Tell me Jane how did you come to the conclusion it was the uncle?"

Jane shrugged. "He looked at me funny. Didn't like me."

Lisbon's jaw went slack. "You came to the conclusion of someone being a kidnapper due to fact they didn't like you?"

"Seemed plausible at the time."

She stared at him for a second. "You do realise most of the time I don't like you!"

He grinned arrogantly, grabbed her wrist. "Not true Lisbon."

Her eyes narrowed, her breath caught. How could me make her so angry yet breathless too?

He looked into her eyes. "Your pupils are dilating."

"What?" she asked, that isn't what she was expecting.

"Your pupils dilate when you look at something you want. Yours have doubled in size."

Lisbon's face flushed. "Why you….you…." Why couldn't she think right now?

"It's your pupils dilating not mine." he grinned.

"Jane if you don't leave me alone right now…"

He released her wrist and held up his hands in surrender. "Ok I'll stop teasing you, I'll go. Goodnight." he spun and walked away.

"Jane." she said, exhaled.

He turned and looked at her.

"I need to know I can trust you." she murmured softly.

He frowned at her declaration. "You know you can, the trust fall….I'll always be here to save you…." he made a confused gesture.

"Not just that…." she trailed off.

"What then?"

She looked at him for a moment. "Nothing."

"Lisbon if you doubt me then I need to know."

"Would it really make a difference Jane?"

"Of course it would!" he declared.

"Then why does nothing ever change?" she asked softly.

"Lisbon, just tell me what's going on."

She shook her head and walked into the kitchen area. Called back. "You can go home Jane. Ignore me I'm tired."

He followed her. "That might work with anyone but me Lisbon. Suddenly you can't trust me? Since when?"

"Suddenly? Jane I'm always wondering what the next stunt your gonna pull is. Whether this time you'll succeed in getting one of us hurt! It's tiring. I'm sick of being your babysitter!"

"You aren't my babysitter!" he seethed.

"No one says that to my face anyway! I found out today that people bet on whether your next stunt will get me fired or whether I'll finally have enough and walk!"

"Lisbon you shouldn't let that stuff bother you."

"Usually it doesn't but I am starting to hit my limit! I need some space, away from this place and mostly you!"

He frowned.

"So will you just go?"

"Lisbon we need to sort this." he told her softly.

"GO!"

He was sick of this. Her going around in circles rather than letting him sort what is bothering her. "FINE!" he stomped off. Spun when he got to the elevator. "You know Lisbon you say I won't change but you never do either!" he shouted. The elevator dinged, he climbed in.

Lisbon walked just in time to see the arrow above the doors flash down indicating descent. She exhaled and approached the kettle. Nothing had been the same since Jane had nearly drowned. Finding him in that water…words couldn't describe the fear that struck her heart! The fear had intensified when they couldn't get him breathing. The whine of the defibrillator had sounded like shrieking. The sound of the charge as it entered his body, she felt like it was entering her heart instead of his! Thankfully they had got him back, he hadn't remembered anything. He was the Jane of the past and truth be told she didn't like him very much. The good gentle man she knew, where was he?

Lisbon pressed the button to boil some water.

She would have left him the way he was, happy - until he stole that money. She did the only thing she felt she could. She made him remember. As he stood in that doorway she suddenly knew why she was so scared of losing him that night. Seeing his face as memories engulfed him. His pain became her pain and it hit her like the force of a lightning bolt, she loved him. When? She had no idea. Why? Was an even bigger no, he was the kindest most giving person she met. He was charming and loving and good intrinsically. Of course it had taken a while for her to get over her initial dislike but she had. She had got to know the real Jane, not the mask he showed the world. See that is all it was, his arrogance, his cockiness, his banter was part of the façade he showed the world. In time dislike had turned into acceptance, acceptance into trust and trust soon blossomed into love….and love meant that she was gonna get hurt.

The kettle bubble away and then clicked telling her the water was ready. She put two scoops of coffee in a cup, pointless making a full pot, a single strong cup would do. She approached her office. She had a pile of paperwork in there which demanded her attention. She'd grab it and make her way home, a big tub of cookie dough ice cream awaited her.

She opened the door to her office. The room was shrouded in darkness. God she wished the janitor would open her blinds after cleaning in here! She flicked her light switch and the room illuminated. She dropped her cup as she saw the Red John smiley face on the wall in front of her.

"Hello Teresa." a gravely voice said.

**A/N Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnn next chapter up soon - (this was supposed to be a one shot but it is slightly longer than that - not quite a full size story tho.)**


	2. Smiley Face

Lisbon looked to her sofa hand reaching for her gun. She felt something pierce her stomach, the muscles immediately began to contract and she fell to her knees. Electricity ran through her body and she fell sideways so she was on the floor. It stopped suddenly, she was unable to move, could barely bring herself to breathe!

She felt someone take her gun, she tried to stop him so he shocked her again. The pulse convulsed through her body and she could only wait until he decided that she had enough punishment. She lay panting on the floor in the aftermath.

"Somehow I thought it would have been harder to incapacitate you." he toyed with the line on his taser gun. "I am so disappointed."

"What do you want from me?" she asked breathing heavily.

He smiled. "All in due time my dear. Don't you want to know who I am?" he told her superiorly. "I suppose you guessed by my art, do you like my smiley face? I used paint. Since you showed up…."

He moved towards her. She pulled the taser out and tried to do a slide kick and took his feet from under him. He tasered her again.

"This is a new design. It shoots multiple times!" he warned angrily. "The shocks aren't good for you. I understand they are quite painful too don't make me do it again!" he removed some cuffs from his belt. "Stand!" he ordered.

Lisbon got up slowly, her legs had no consistency and she wobbled. She glanced towards the open door wondering where the guard was.

"Are you wondering about whether we will be disturbed? Don't worry Teresa we won't be. I left another smiley face for Jane."

She was on her feet.

"Close the door then face it, feet apart. One hand braced against the frame, the other behind your back flat!"

Lisbon hesitated.

Red John lifted his taser.

Lisbon exhaled and closed the door. Did as she was requested. Someone would come!

Red John snapped the cuff around her wrist.

"Hand!"

She lowered it and he cuffed the other tightly.

"I don't know what you are planning to do but you won't pull it off!" she warned. "As we speak people will know you're here!"

He smiled smugly. "Unlikely. Red John doesn't get caught! But if that makes your last few hours of life more uplifting you believe it my dear!" He turned her gently. "Miss Lisbon would you care to take a seat?" he requested.

She glared at him so he guided her to her chair and sat her down.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Cut the crap!" she demanded. "You and I both know what is gonna happen here!"

Red John stared at her. "You know it's unfortunate…." he murmured ignoring her angry statements. "See I didn't actually come here tonight for you, I just came here to mess with Patrick a little, send him a message. That at any time I can pick you off one by one." he sighed. "Then as I heard you talking I realised that I was sick of these little cat and mouse games between Jane and I." he put his hand on his chest. "Could I be stopping him from his potential happiness with you? Oh Teresa that thought it tormented me! To hear you didn't trust him! Oh Teresa!"

Lisbon's eyes narrowed with hate.

"I decided to be a man, settle mine and Jane's differences face to face, then he left." he smiled predatorily. "He gave me a great gift!" his eyes gleamed. "I'll always be here to save you." he uttered. "Only now he isn't. I have a second chance to destroy him. Maybe losing someone else he loves will spur him on, give him renewed determination. Maybe he'll finally find me? Or kill himself. I prefer option one, the latter pleasure is mine!"

Red John walked towards her. Lisbon knew what was coming but refused to show any fear, people like him got off on it! She looked at him unflinchingly.

Red John pulled a knife from his pocket. The blade glinted under the light in her room. Her throat dried and her breath left her in a rush. Calm Lisbon calm! She clenched her teeth together.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Teresa, I don't plan on killing you just yet, paint just isn't my style." he walked behind her. She had her hands fisted. He pried one open, slid the blade down it slowly.

She hissed in pain, heard his high pitched giggle at her pain and as he watched the blood flow down her fingers. She heard the snapping of latex gloves. His head was close to her ear.

"You don't mind if I borrow these do you?"

"Bastard!" her hand was burning.

She felt him caressing her hand with his. He then walked over and admired his masterpiece, after staring for a few moments he raised his 3 fingers and traced the smiley face with her blood.

"Isn't that so much better?" he asked her when he was finished. "So much more realistic, so much more….me!" the he looked at his fingers raised them. "You know Teresa you do look good on me….." he continued staring at his fingers. "I wonder….." he breathed, Lisbon looked away as he raised his fingers to his lips.

"O God!" she breathed.

"Wow." he murmured. "Head rush. My first taste." his face was considering. "It was different to what I thought."

"Your sick!" she screamed. "I won't play your games!"

Red John looked at her intensely. "I assure this is NO game. The only game I play is with Patrick!" he shook his head. "Come now dear Teresa, we have places to be…."

"NO!"

"No?" he merely laughed, walked to her, fisted his hand in her hair and yanked her up. "Two things I don't like!" he spat in her face. "People slandering me and people who disobey me! Do as I say and your death will be relatively painless. Push me and you will feel untold pain, like you have NEVER experienced before!"

She yanked her head away from him, it burned but hand the desired effect - he was no longer holding her hair.

Red John grasped her shoulders. "Ok, we'll have it your way." he threw her in the direction of her storage cabinets. She flew through the air, her hair flying in all directions. She impacted the cabinets but managed to stay on her feet. Flung her foot in his direction, it pounded into his solar plexus and he doubled up winded. Lisbon took her chance and dashed towards the closed door, before she could even plan how to open it with her hands behind her back he lunged towards her and grabbed a fistful of her hair. Yanked her towards him roughly. She spun, ignoring the pain and head butted him, he replied by wrapping his hand around her neck, rage contorted his features. He slowly began exerting pressure upon her fragile windpipe.

Moments later he seemed to realise what he was doing and collected himself. Released his hold, satisfied himself by throwing her across her desk. She slid quickly, all the items upon her desk clattering to the floor noisily. She lay unmoving on a bed of papers and stationary, her computer lay sadly at her feet.

He walked over leisurely, went down on his haunches. "Have you learned your lesson Teresa?"

"Go to hell!" she wheezed, her neck burning from his earlier relentless hold.

He stared at her smiled a little. "She needs one more lesson it seems, but what?" he lifted her by her arm.

Scanned her room quickly, then smiled. "See the sheet of glass there?" he pointed to the window she had previously smashed with a chair a few years prior. "Apologise or your head goes through it!"

Lisbon swallowed thickly.

"You obviously like punishment." he murmured.

"NO!" she yelped. Took a deep breath…..couldn't find the words inside her. She physically couldn't say it, not after everything he put Jane through!

"I'm waiting Teresa!" he hissed.

Lisbon looked at him. "One day Jane will kill you!" her expression unwavering.

He dragged her towards the glass. She closed her eyes and blanked her mind, this was gonna hurt but she refused to give him the pleasure of hearing her scream.

"He may kill me Teresa!" he told her angrily. "But you won't be here to see it!" he bent her double then plunged her head towards the thick glass sheet. It took a few attempts before it exploded around her.


	3. Present

**A/N thanks to all the people reading and my 2 reviewers - Sonseeahray and eblonde :) x**

Jane drove the dark quiet streets of Sacramento for an hour, just trying to clear his head. The car breaked to a stop by a beach, he listened to the rolling waves and let them clean his mind from thought. He had always loved the beach, hence his house in Malibu, it was clean and fresh, never ending, indiscriminate. It didn't matter as he sat here what he was responsible for, he was just a man, wishing for absolution that would never come.

He dropped his head. Nothing had ever been the same since he regained his memory. Maybe she didn't forgive him for forgetting her, woman got angry about that right? Except she wasn't that type of person. Or was she? Did he really know her? Yeah he knew the things she allowed herself to show, thing was she was so hard to read. Intrinsic things, her preferences when it came to men, what did he know? Nothing. That unsettled him, he was a man who knew people on the whole, and this woman just puzzled him, she was layered, complicated, fascinating…..infuriating! It didn't help that he felt this insane need to provoke her! His favourite past time was provoking her, but never to the extent he was doing it recently. It was like he was pushing her at all times to get some sort of reaction from her! He was grinding her down too, her declaration that she needed to get away from him was proof of that! Thing was any reaction from her was preferable to the cold indifference he was receiving lately. Maybe it was time he bit the bullet. Tell her what he realised one day while looking into her beautiful emerald eyes. That SHE was the reason he was here. SHE was the reason he couldn't leave. His whole world seemed to revolve around her, she was his best friend. He knew what he had to do, sped back to the CBI before his courage deserted him.

(X)

Jane stood in the lift of the CBI headquarters. His heart was pounding an irregular rhythm, how many times had he tried to talk himself out of this in the car? He wasn't usually a man afraid of saying how he felt but what he could lose if she didn't feel the same was massive! He didn't know if he could survive losing the best person he had ever known. He squeezed the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed sometimes he sensed she liked him….more than liked him. She'd look at him sometimes and her eyes would sparkle, or she'd have this annoyed look but be smiling at the same time. His heart pounded harder as the lift continued to climb higher. He knew he had to do it, he was just so scared!

The lift jerked, pinged and the doors whooshed open. He stepped out and walked ahead, saw her office door open and her light on behind her blinds. Ok she's in! Go in there Patrick and just tell her how you feel. Three little words and you'll feel better. He was trying not to contemplate the fact that she might not feel the same, the thought filled his stomach with dread.

He inhaled deeply. "Look Lisbon." he called approaching her office. "I didn't come here to argue with you, I just….." he arrived at the door. "had to talk…" his voice trailed off, his jaw slack.

The image on the wall commanded his attention. It took a minute for the sight to actually penetrate his brain. His heart stuttered in his chest, he actually stopped breathing for a second then his shoulders began to visibly lift with each inhale.

"Lisbon?" he whispered afraid to look around, afraid of what he might see. Finally he tore his eyes away from the wall and looked for her. His whole body seemed to plummet when he saw the destruction of the room. The scent of blood and paint was heavy in the air assaulting his nostrils, his ears seemed to be ringing as he surveyed the small space, papers and stationary thrown haphazardly, the slashed sofa, her computer broken on the floor….but no Lisbon.

"LISBON!" he roared. Ran from her room to the kitchen area, pushing the table out of his way as he sprinted through.

"LISBON!" he repeated with more passion bursting through the doors into their office area. He slid to his knees as the sight in front of him. A man hung by the light, his blood decorated the walls, his internal organs were…..he inhaled sharply. Behind the man shown a very fresh Red John smiley face. He began quivering from head to toe. This didn't happen here, they were safe here….except Red John had proven he could get in her any time he wanted…..

"No no no no." he moaned as he raised himself onto his feet. He walked back to her room, his shoulders slumped. "Oh God!" was torn from him as he closely inspected her office. He saw the blood splattered across her broken window, that glass was reinforced! 'No chair could go through that!' He used to joke. Her paperwork was strewn all over the floor. Blood was dotted everywhere, a small pool lay at the base of her broken window. He knelt beside it and touched it, found it still wet. Could she still be alive? He had to get help! He was about to call for help when his phone jingled. He saw Lisbon's name flashing and immediate relief filled him. He flipped it open.

"Lisbon are you ok? Where are you, just stay there I'll be right there ok!"

"O you have seen Teresa's office. Shame." a polite voice replied. "I wanted to tell you the news of what happened to your sweet Lisbon."

"Who are you?" Jane growled.

"I think you know." The voice replied smugly.

"Where is she?"

"I have her. I cannot say she is unharmed…."

"What have you done?" Jane hissed struggling to contain his rage.

"Teresa and I had a little chat, she was….well ungrateful. I was being so restrained. I tried so hard to be nice to her but she simply wouldn't allow it!"

Jane was shaking with the force of the anger coursing through him. "If you hurt her anymore…."

"You'll do what exactly?"

"I'll kill you!"

"Patrick you have been saying that for years." Red John exhaled. "The game was no longer fun…. until I found out about your feelings for Teresa. You gave me a new goal, unfortunately it was all too easy….again!"

"Hurting her won't hurt me!" he lied.

"I can hear the fear in your voice Patrick. I can almost see it on your face." he said gleefully. "O you have no idea how this is making me feel. I feel close to you once again! You have renewed my passion it burns intensely as it did all those years ago."

Jane closed his eyes.

"You know Patrick I could see why you loved her so. She is strong with spirit. Completely unlike Angela."

"Don't dare say her name!" Jane roared.

"Teresa fought me every step of the way. I cannot tell you how often I used my little toy…."

"Toy?" erupted from Jane in a squeak.

"Oh my Taser gun. Much much fun!" he crowed. "Yes I tasered her and still she wouldn't kneel. Her loyalty to you burns bright. I hope that thought brings you comfort."

Jane felt like he couldn't listen but couldn't bring himelf to put the phone down.

"Angela knelt Patrick. She cried. Begged!"

"SHUT UP!"

Angela's blood smelled so sweet. Lisbon's in contrast was like her nature, fiery, spicy. It permeates your nose and fills your senses. Intoxicates you tastes metallic…." Red John was silent as he remembered.

Jane almost gagged.

"I must say that was a first for me, tasting my victim. I felt I needed to Patrick."

"Oh I'm gonna get you!" Jane vowed.

"Yes yes Patrick. That I have heard before." Red John paused for a second. "There is something of interest to you in the drawer, the bottom drawer, the DEEP one!"

"What?" Jane asked unwilling to look.

"When you open the drawer you will see, I cannot guarentee that you will like it."

Jane walked across robotically, looked down. He was staring at her drawer unable toe even blink, all sorts of horrible things running through his head.

"Patrick please stay on the phone while you open the drawer. I wish to hear your reaction when you open it and see my present. Unfortunately I missed that pleasure last time."

Jane was frozen to the spot, he felt his chest constricting tightly.

"Open it up Patrick, c'mon chop chop, don't be ungrateful…..here is your chance to see her beautiful face once again…"

**A/N uh oh - what is he gonna find in that drawer? :/**


	4. Two Types Of Pain

Jane stood staring at the door, still unable to move, Red John was spitting foul words in his ear but he couldn't hear them, all he could hear was Lisbon's crying, he could see her broken body in his mind.

"I am warning you Patrick I am RAPIDLY losing patience!" Red John hissed.

"Do you really think I care?" Jane spat.

"Go on Patrick, you never know, you might be surprised by what you find…."

Jane knew this was some trick, no doubt he was gonna find some gruesome body part of Lisbon's which one was what was frightening him! He approached the drswer and inhaled sharply, held his breath. The drawer slid open with the least encouragement... he found it empty, instead of disc.

"Oh my god!" he whispered in relief as the breath which he'd been holding was expelled. His legs felt weaken beneath him and he leant against the wall behind him for support.

"O Patrick did I have you thinking the worst? I had no idea you were so dramatic. A see a disc cannot hurt you….." Red John trailed off.

Patrick picked the disc up.

"Go in the top drawer and take out the laptop, place the disc in and watch it, all the while staying on this phone."

"Tell me why I'm partaking in this farce when for all I know Lisbon is….." he forced the thought from his mind.

"Have I said once that dear little Teresa is dead. I told you I liked her passion Patrick! She is the first who has fought me with such zealousness in a long time, who said I wouldn't kill her slowly. Slice the blade along her arms legs, stomach slowly. Watch the blood drain from her body - then JUST as the life is disappearing from her eyes only then would I be merciful! I have thought much about this Patrick! There are many things I would like to do, so watch the disc!"

Jane did as he was told, Lisbon was alive, or that it was Red John was implying. He never said outright, that was the way he played. The screen loaded up.

"It's password protected." Jane told him. "I can't get in."

"O no that won't do." a door opened. "Teresa!" he barked.

Jane heart filled and he listened to the phone intently trying to hear her voice.

He heard a weak but firm voice telling Red John to 'Go to hell!'

Jane heard loud buzzing then Lisbon breathing heavily.

"Teresa!" Red John repeated angrily. "What happened last time you disobeyed me?"

Jane heard her swallow audibly. "NO! I won't let you play with him anymore!"

"How about I turn up the voltage on this thing. It has been modified!" Red John crowed.

"Lisbon please just give it to him!" Jane screamed, uncaring whether Red John heard the fear and pain in his voice.

"Two moments Patrick." there was a beep. "Repeat what you just said please."

"Lisbon?" he called into the phone.

"Jane!" she replied, he could hear the raw emotion in her tone.

"Give him the password."

"No!"

"Ok." Red John said, buzzing filled the room, this was louder than before. He heard Lisbon groaning.

"LISBON!" Jane yelled.

The buzzing ceased.

"It's no time to be proving how tough you are!" Jane pleaded.

"Well?" Red John asked patiently.

Jane wasn't fooled by the tone, he knew that Red John wouldn't hesitate to do it again.

"Please Teresa, for me?" Jane begged.

She seemed to finally give in, she exhaled. "My login is LisbonT2004. The password is all of your names, lowercase starting in order of who started first. Cho, Rigsby, Jane then Van Pelt."

"O how sweet!" Red John mocked.

"Shut up!" Teresa snarled.

"I must say Teresa you do have a high tolerance for pain, I wonder….."

"Please Lisbon just stay quiet!" Jane pleaded drowning out what Red John was saying, knowing what she had endured already was causing him enough anguish.

"Look Jane." Lisbon started. "Patrick. Whatever he says or does don't follow us! Send in the police. Your in danger, there's a …."

Another beep. He could hear her in the background but it was muffled and unclear. "I think that is enough don't you?" Red John murmured. "She is so heroic isn't she? A cop to the last. She really loves you, you know. You are a lucky man to have two such beautiful woman love you."

Jane ignored him and watched the laptop load up, it whirred. Disc icon showed then a screen popped up showing a video file.

"I don't watch this unless you promise not to hurt her anymore." Jane told him impulsively.

"I can promise that!" he told him calmly. "But will it matter?"

Jane swallowed then double clicked the icon.

"Put the phone down at any time and I'll kill her. Stop the DVD at any time and I'll kill her!" Red John warned.

Jane found himself looking at a Lisbon's darkened office. He heard his and Lisbon's voice's arguing. God he had been waiting for them? Or had he simply been waiting for him and she was caught in the crossfire. Acid pooled in his stomach as guilt poured over him.

"Since you left I recorded this for you, I wanted it for my own viewing pleasure but decided that you might appreciate it more." Red John murmured in his ear.

Jane knew he shouldn't watch but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen he saw her walk in, almost immediately reach for her gun. Red John had anticipated this and tasered her immediately. He watched on, when he saw her fighting with Red John his chest began to ache.

"_Have you learned your lesson?" _Red John asked Lisbon on screen.

"My favourite part!" Red John said excitedly on the phone. "She's so spirited!"

Jane wasn't thinking about how he was hearing him so clearly over the phone he was engrossed in what he was seeing.

"_Go to hell!" Lisbon replied._

_Red John stared at her, smiled a little. "She needs one more lesson it seems, but what?" he lifted her by her arm._

Jane watched his Lisbon, his beautiful Lisbon still standing tall even though he could feel her fear through the screen.

_"See the sheet of glass there?" Red John pointed to the window she had previously smashed with a chair a few years prior. "Apologise or your head goes through it!"_

Jane's eyes were transfixed on the screen. "Say sorry Lisbon!" he squeaked.

"She doesn't!" Red John gloated in his ear repeatedly. "This next bit was incredibly strenuous, my poor arms." he told him after.

Jane watched Lisbon swallowed thickly.

_"You obviously like punishment." Red John murmured to Lisbon on screen.._

_"NO!" she yelped. Took a deep breath…_

Jane exhaled in relief….then realised the window was still smashed….. He watched as Lisbon waged an internal dilemma.

_"I'm waiting Teresa!" Red John hissed._

Jane watched Lisbon's face change from conflicted to belligerent.

_"One day Jane will kill you!" her expression unwavering as she looked in his eyes._

Jane watched as Lisbon was forcibly dragged towards the glass. Watched her close her eyes and make her expression neutral. He felt he could read her mind, he knew she knew this was gonna hurt!

_"He may kill me Teresa!" Red John told her angrily. "But you won't be here to see it!" he bent her double then plunged her head towards the thick glass sheet. _

Jane winced and jerked every time he heard her head pound off the glass. The fourth time the glass gave and her head impaled it quickly. The glass screamed as it fell to the floor. Red John pulled her head out and dropped her, she hit the floor with a thud, unmoving.

"_I warned you!" Red John hissed to her unconscious form then tutted almost like he was chiding an unruly child._

_He then without warning roared and began slashing her sofa, his thrusts ferocious. He stood still a moment then turned, looked directly at the camera, smiled malevolently, his mousy expression changing to complete evil. His brown eyes completely black._

"_Are you still watching Patrick? Lets turn your lady love over shall we?"_

_Red John knelt down and tugged her so she was lain on her back. He then walked towards the camera and picked it up, zoomed in on her face. _

Jane couldn't contain his cry of anguish. Her forehead was all discoloured, there was a gash across it which was trickling. Her lower lip was split and beginning to swell. Her face was covered with scratches and small pieces of glass littered her hair. Her eyes were closed face expressionless. He bit his lip as tears filled his eyes.

_The camera panned across to her stomach. "Now Patrick does she look like she is having trouble breathing to you?"_

What was he planning came to mind.

"_No, she isn't….let's remedy that!" Red John laughed._

"NO!" Jane roared his hands impacting the table as he stood up forcibly.

The impassioned declaration did nothing to change what was already done, he saw a foot raise then stomp down on her chest twice.

_Lisbon's eyes opened and her back lifted as she gasped loudly. She groaned loudly and turned to her side trying to roll into the foetal position._

"Why?" Jane hissed on the phone. "She was out cold on the floor, she was cuffed. She couldn't do anything to you!"

"Coz it would hurt you." Red John replied simply.

Meanwhile on the tape Lisbon was once again picked up by her arm. She was bent double staggering like she was drunk yet she still shoved red Johns hands away and made herself walk.

"O Lisbon." he breathed. How much did he love this woman? This strong unbelievable woman! Even like that obviously in pain she still took no crap!

"Anyway Patrick." Red John said over the phone. "I'm starting to get bored, when I get bored she gets hurt, do you understand?"

"Yes!" he replied quickly.

"Lisbon is alive, I have proved it. Go to the address I say on the end of the disc and we'll have our final show down. Now you have seen my face we both know this will end tonight!"

"I look forward to it!" Jane hissed adrenaline pumping.

Red recited an address on screen.

" O and Patrick just so you know, you should get out of that building quickly. 5 minutes ago a friend of mine rang the police claiming to be an Agent Kimball Cho. He requested backup. A man matching your description attacked and kidnapped Agent Teresa Lisbon. Funny he has your name too!"

Jane paled and ran for the stairs.

"And if you aren't at that address alone in 15 minutes I WILL kill her."

But it was a 20 minute drive with zero traffic!

"Yes I know." Red John answered his silent thought. "So you better hurry! Toodles."

The line went dead.

Jane was running down the stairs, his heart pounding with ever step. He had to get there! He reached the back exit, burst from the doors and to his relief no police cars were there yet. Jane ran to his car and started it just as police swarmed. He floored the accelerator and burst through the gates. He bit back a curse, he couldn't afford to be followed! The clock was ticking. Thankfully the officers were departing their cars and he was away before they climbed in.

Meanwhile Jane kept a high speed. He could save Lisbon! He knew he could! When he saved her then at least he could have some small amount of redemption! He didn't believe in God or any deity but he found himself praying. Pleading with a higher power to spare her. That he would do anything if she was ok!

He reached the area, found it was a dense woodland he braked sharply. The wheels spun and squealed then stopped. He ran to the house, up the porch steps and threw the door open, completely disregarding that Red John might be there with a weapon. He just had to make sure she was ok! The room was empty, except for a box on the table. He walked over and opened it. Found himself looking at a bomb… an alarm bell rang shrilly.

"Uh oh!" he whispered.

In the woodland two people watched as the house exploded into a ball of flames.


	5. Fires

**A/N sorry it took so long to update - my bad :(**

(X)

Red John and Lisbon sat watching in the bushes, darkness surrounded them. They heard the screaming of cars wheels coming to a stop then heavy foot falls. Jane had arrived.

"NO JANE!" Lisbon screamed. They were too far away but he had to hear! It was too late, Jane had ran into the house and then it exploded showing splinters of wood everywhere, the fire hot, the smoke thick and black.

"Jane." Lisbon whispered brokenly, her eyes awash with tears. She couldn't believe that Jane was gone, that someone so full of life and vitality could just be extinguished so easily.

"All too easy." Red John muttered. "See Teresa, that is why you shouldn't care about anyone, had he not been in such a rush to save you then he would have lived."

Lisbon continued staring at the house, searching for any sign of movement, he wasn't dead. She would feel it inside, she knew she would. As everything was still and quiet she found thoughts of Jane running through her mind. His smiles, his playfulness, the plots that nearly always seemed to work, the way he irritated her, his kindness. Her pony, the time she punched him then he smiled clutching his nose when his plan worked. Eating pizza, tequila after Boscoe. Who was she gonna share pizza and tequila with? Who was gonna drive her crazy? Who was she gonna share idle chatter with, or make her laugh when she wanted to strangle him. WHAT was she gonna do without him?

She dropped her head, forgetting Red John was beside her and said a quick quiet prayer for Jane. Wishing that he didn't suffer, hoping he had finally found the peace that eluded him here for so long. Grief squeezed her heart, tears fell.

"Don't cry Teresa, it was quick! Of course he was quick which means you won't be I'm afraid."

Her eyes were black, her heart hardened with hatred. "Bastard!" she screamed and launched at him. He caught her easily. Held her upper arms, her wrists still cuffed.

"You know Jane loved your passion too."

Lisbon struggled more, the anger inside her impossible to control, she had one goal, to destroy Red John!

He threw her to the floor, pressed his knee down on her chest.

"Now Teresa I am sorry that you didn't have the chance to tell him how you feel, but see that is your fault." she squirmed and he pressed down harder. "You would have warned Jane about the bomb. He isn't stupid, he should have known I had something planned. If he didn't, if he allowed himself to be caught unaware then that is HIS fault, and yours for distracting such a brilliant mind!"

He raised his leg and stood up. "On your feet."

Lisbon sat up glaring at him malevolently. Tears still falling from his eyes at his words. "Our team will bring you down for this!"

Red John smiled brilliantly. "I eluded the great Patrick Jane for so long, he was relentless. They will be easy!"

"Don't bet on it!"

When Red John realised that she was not going to get up, sick of arguing with her he yanked her to her feet and dragged her along by her cuffs.

Lisbon continued looking at the burning house, Jane lay somewhere in the ashes. 'Jane!' she shouted silently. 'I love you!'

They reached the truck. "Face it!" he demanded.

"Why don't you make me?" he spun her rapidly and pounded her head off the roof, when it was pinned against the metal of the car, he pressed down hard. "Just because Jane is dead doesn't give you license to push me. Remember after I kill you there is still Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt! I can always pick then off one by one."

Fear filled her. "NO!"

He exhaled calming himself. "Ok Teresa I am going to open one of your cuffs, when I do you will not react, if you do I will not kill you, instead I will kidnap Grace, then I will bring her to where I keep you and kill her slowly as you watch helpless. Do you want me to slice sweet little Grace's face off?"

"How do I know you won't anyway?" she asked her face starting to hurt at the pressure off his hand she internalised it. Refused to give him any pleasure!

"I give you my word."

"And I can trust that?" she scoffed.

"You'll have to, put it this way. You co-operate there's a chance they'll live. You push me and they all die, slowly and painfully. That I can guarantee!"

Lisbon knew she couldn't risk it, her team were young and all exceptional agents, they all had long lives and careers ahead of them. She relaxed her stiff posture and he released her head. She stood up, he opened the car door.

"Climb in and sit down."

Lisbon did as she was told with no comment. Red John unlocked one cuff, raised it and threaded it through the handle on the rood of the interior of the car. "Raise your other." her commanded unwilling to lean in incase she hit him.

She did and he locked the cuffs once again.

"See how easy it is when you don't fight?"

She didn't reply.

He walked around and climbed in the drivers seat, looked at her smiling. Pushed the hand cuffs key in her trouser pocket. "How about you keep hold of that huh?" laughed to himself.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he started the truck.

"To where Jane and I's relationship began, his house on Malibu. I thinks it's fitting. Also the symmetry of is nice. Two woman he loved, who he failed to protect, die in his home!"

The mention of Jane's name made pain fill her, well more full then she had been before, she felt she was going to burst at the seams!

"Don't worry Teresa, you will be joining him eventually. You'll meet his daughter, she is so pretty. I watched them the day before I killed them. She is a lot like Jane, has his mischievous nature, his laugh and the same curl he has with his hair. She is….sorry was the image of her father."

Lisbon clenched her jaw, restraining the murderous impulse to spit what she felt. If she did then he'd go after her team, she was powerless.

(X)

Jane stared at the bomb, it had 5 seconds left. An alarm began to ring.

"Un oh!"

Tick.

"I've got to get out of here!"

Tick.

He spun.

Tick.

Ran out of the door.

Tick.

An explosion rocked the house as he was running across the veranda. The force of the blast caught him, throwing him across the forest. He saw a blur of trees and greenery, landed on his ribs and skidded across the hard mud.

He groaned loudly, felt darkness falling across his subconscious. He rolled onto his back, ignoring the protest from his aching body. Looked at the sky, saw thick black smoke billowing against the dark night It was turning the fluffy clouds into an oppressive blanket across the sky. He was about to close his eyes and let the warm cocoon of unconsciousness take him when he heard Lisbon shouting. He looked in the direction and saw a flash of colour illuminated by the fire. It moved then appeared again.

LISBON! He still had a chance, and Red John had made a mistake, the fire illuminated Jane to his position! He pulled himself to his feet when he saw Lisbon and Red John stand up. He hit the floor hiding, he had the advantage, obviously Red John thought he was dead. They must be heading to a car. He could hear the emotion in Lisbon's voice as she spoke.

"It's ok Lisbon. I'm going to save you I promise." he vowed.

As soon as it was safe to get up he ran to his car, waited for Red Johns to pass. As soon as it did he began to follow, kept a cautious distance. He had the luxury of surprise now!

**Meanwhile**

Red John turned onto the motorway when he noticed a small metallic blue car, following. His eyes stayed on the mirror when he noticed Lisbon's eyes keep flicking to it covertly. Well well well….. "Well Jane you aren't that easy to kill after all. The game is becoming more interesting."

Lisbon looked at him.

"Jane is alive, don't tell me you haven't noticed the car behind us." he was silent. "Still I have to make sure…..hang on!"

He swerved into the next lane then braked sharply. Thankfully the motorway was quiet as it was quite late. The car sped passed them…it was Jane!

"A worthy adversary!" Red John smiled his eyes alight.

He pressed his foot back on the pedal and let his car speed up.

(X)

Jane watched Red John's car carefully, it swerved…..

"What?"

Then the car began to brake, it sped passed him.

"DAMMIT!" he groaned. So much for the element of surprise! He dialled 911 on his phone.

"Dispatches." a voice said in monotone.

"Clear the motorway!" he demanded.

"Sir?"

"My name is Patrick Jane, I am a consultant for the CBI, I am in pursuit of a mad man down the motorway, I need a roadblock!"

"What is your badge number?" the woman asked blandly.

"I don't have a badge I'm a consultant! Your wasting time!"

"Unless you are a police officer I suggest you get yourself off the motorway, if someone is driving erratically I will send police to apprehend him. What is his number plate?"

"You want me to leave?" he squeaked !"Are you out of your mind?"

"Do you have the plate number sir?"

"No."

"Well sir the best I can do is send a car in your direction. Where are you?"

Jane's mind spun, he had no idea. "I don't know."

"Well sir there is nothing I can do!"

An idea came to him. He needed a helicopter. "Ok here's the thing, I am driving a pale blue Citroen DS, actually I am speeding down the motorway. I have a bomb in my car, unless you clear the roads I'll detonate it!"

"I don't believe you sir."

"Then a lot of people are going to die!" he disconnected the call, focused all his attention on driving. Red John was gaining sped, passed him. He was weaving in and out of the small amount of traffic, the roads blessedly silent except a few cars. This carried on for 10 minutes until it began to taper off. The police must have taken notice. He heard the beating of a helicopter in the distance, time to try and stop Red John without endangering both Lisbon and himself, he knew who he'd chose to live if it came down to it!

He pressed his accelerator down trying to match Red John's speed, came up right behind him. Jane needed Red John to stop, he nudged the back of his car with his little Citroen.

Red John tried to speed up but Janes little car could go much faster then Red John's model. Jane came up beside him, his front wheel was beside Red Johns back wheel he began to turn his wheel, pushing Red John's car with his. His arms burned with exertion. He relaxed for a second then tried hard this time, his turn faster. He could tell Red John was losing control. One final time he relaxed then jerked sharply. The car in front lost it, it began swerving across the road, fighting for control, still accelerating.

Jane watched in horror as Red Johns car slid in front of him. He hit Red Johns door, going at speed, Jane lost control and crashed into a barrier, his air bag exploding.

Meanwhile the car Lisbon rode in had jack knifed. Squealing filled the motorway as metal screeched against abrasive concrete, then almost as immediately as it started it ended. No sounds penetrated the night, well except for the whooshing of fire and the dripping of an torn petrol tank…..


	6. Acceleration

Jane was slumped over a steering wheel, he came awake with a start, immediately his focus was on Lisbon.

"LISBON!" Jane yelled ignoring the pounding in his skull. He unsnapped his seat belt and began fighting to move his air bag. He forced his door open using his shoulder, fell from the car as it gave. Was moving towards Lisbon's car before he was even on his feet, he could smell petrol and fire not good!

Lisbon's car meanwhile was on its side, the drivers side up in the air, he saw a figure emerging from the broken window and stopped running momentarily. His nemesis, Red John. He finally had his chance! He ran at him with single minded ferociousness. Jane must have roared because Red John spun, pulled a gun from his pocket and aimed it inside the car.

"I'll shoot her!" Red John hissed.

"Face me like a man. Me and you. Leave her out of it!"

"I can't Patrick." lowered his gun and shot the fuel tank.

More fuel began to leak from the hole and the tear.

"You can follow me or get her out of here before the fire reaches the fuel. It's your choice!"

Jane hesitated, closed his eyes. Red John ran, Jane ran too…towards he car.

"Lisbon!" he called, climbed on the car and looked inside. Saw her sprawled on her window. He lowered himself inside. "Lisbon honey." he caressed her face.

"Jane." she moaned. "Bomb…..run…."

"Lisbon I'm here." he whispered.

She opened her eyes and blinked tiredly. "Lisbon your handcuffed. Have you any idea how to get out of them?" He touched her face again, she was close and alive which was more than he had 5 minutes ago.

"Key." she whispered.

"I don't have it." he heard her sigh and her eyes fluttered.

"C'mon Lizzy stay awake!"

Her eyes popped open. "Lizzy?" it was almost forceful, not completely and her eyes were still only half mast.

He smiled at her. "I had to keep you awake. Now we need to get out!"

"The key is in my pocket."

Jane frowned.

"His idea of a joke, my release so near and yet so far.

He pushed his hand inside her pocket. "I'll have you out of here in no time sweetheart."

They heard a car rev. Jane looked out of the windscreen and saw Red John was driving ahead, the brake lights appeared.

"Oh No!" Jane whispered.

"What?" Lisbon asked.

"Nothing!" Jane squeaked fighting to unlock the cuffs. They gave, too late Jane's car was right on top of them, he curled his body around Lisbon's.

"Jane?" Lisbon asked breathing heavily.

He wrapped his arms around her.

The car impacted. Jane's head snapped back and hit off the dashboard, the car began squealing as it was pushed across the ground, sparks flying everywhere.

Red John continued to accelerate.

The car flipped, Jane and Lisbon fell upside down, Lisbon flipped inwards the back, still Red John accelerated. Fire whooshed to life around them, and they stopped moving.

Lisbon lifted her head.

"Jane?" saw him rested on the roof of the car. "Jane?"

He groaned.

"C'mon we gotta get up." she mumbled groggily. "The car is too hot."

"You first, the drivers side window is broken."

She crawled between the space where the two front seats were and out of the vehicle. Almost immediately revving filled the air.

"Lisbon!" he screamed and scrambled towards the window. He saw Lisbon on her knees getting up. He was on his feet in seconds and lunged towards her. Her hit in the solar plexus and they flew through the air towards the asphalt. They both lay unmoving, Jane heard a car slowly driving away…away?

"Lisbon?" he rolled onto his stomach. "I'm sorry."

She turned to face him. "None of this is your fault." she groaned and clutched her ribs. "Why'd he go?"

"I can hear sirens and a helicopter is above us."

She nodded and exhaled tiredly. "You shouldn't have followed me!"

He rolled closer to her. "Yes I should have!" he declared passionately. "I don't want to talk about that not anyway." he added softly. "I want to tell you how I feel, Teresa I love you." Funny how before all this he was scared to tell her but now it was as natural as breathing.

Lisbon's eyes widened. "Ok now I know I'm delirious!"

He shook his head. "NO your not. You have had me in a spin for so long!"

"Jane….."

"Lisbon this wasn't brought on by what happened, I went back to the CBI headquarters to tell you how I felt that's how I knew he had you!"

"Jane…."

"I understand after what you have endured because of me you couldn't feel the same I just….I want you to know that nothing is more important to me than you."

Lisbon opened her mouth to reply when it vanished into the air. Her eyes rolled backwards into her head.

"Lisbon!" he yelled sitting up.

Sirens screamed alerting him of their arrival, the sound felt like a knife through his skull , he disregarded it. "OVER HERE! I have an agent down!" he yelled. Knelt over her and caressed her face. "Look Lisbon hold on, helps here. You've been through a lot but don't back down. I know how much you can fight, I know you won't give up!" tears trickled down his face.

Fireman began dousing the burning vehicle, policemen ran over to him. 2 paramedics moved him aside and began administering first aid. He willingly shifted but stayed where he could see her, her refused to leave until he ensured she was ok!

"Patrick Jane?" a voice from behind him requested coldly.

"Yeah." he replied his eyes never leaving Lisbon.

"Raise your hands slowly!"

Jane finally looked at the officer. He had a steely look in his eyes and his gun aimed at his head. Jane raised his hands slowly. The cop circled him then restrained his hands behind his back.

"You are arrested for the kidnapping and assault of a law enforcement officer."

"Look," Jane interrupted. "Please don't leave until I know she's awake. Arrest me, whatever I just need to know she's ok!"

Jane was pulled to his feet. "You should have thought of that before you kidnapped and endangered her life!" he was pushed into a car then drove away, the last time he seen Lisbon was her on a stretcher being placed inside an ambulance. Jane closed his eyes tightly, dropped his head and sighed. She was safe, that was all that mattered.

**A/N just a quick update :) x**


	7. Crazy!

**The Next Day**

"I demand you release Patrick Jane immediately!" Lisbon stomped into the police station absolutely irate that Jane had been held over night. She knew full well she should still be in hospital but after finding out what Jane was no doubt going through she signed herself out. Now stood here ribs taped up, half of her body covered by bandages and plasters she was in no mood for messing on!

"Look Miss I don't know who you think you are….."

"Don't Miss me! Release him!"

"On who's authority?" he asked belligerently.

Lisbon pulled her badge out. "I'm Agent Teresa Lisbon of the CBI AND his supposed victim!"

"Miss…." the officer began.

"Agent Lisbon!" she corrected.

"Agent Lisbon he is currently being questioned."

She stiffened her spine. "Let me in there!"

He arched a brow.

"Mr Jane has had contact with a suspect who kidnapped a federal officer. I wish to question him regarding the case." the look on her face just dared him to contradict her.

"I'm going to phone your supervisors."

"You do that!" Lisbon told him. "His name is Bertrum. While you ring him I want in to see Mr Jane!"

He exhaled studied her badge intently, finally decided that the badge was genuine and led her through some doors. "Wait here!" the officer told her then walked into a room. Lisbon paced, could hear muffled voices, then three officers trooped out glaring at her.

She smiled at them widely. "Thanks for accommodating me!" then she entered the room. Saw him sat at a desk, his head pillowed by his arms. His back lifted, he was obviously inhaling deeply.

"Whoever you are I'll answer all the questions you want if you just please tell me how Lisbon is!" he pleaded without raising his head.

She smiled and shook her head. "A little sore but she'll live. How are you?"

Jane's head popped up.

Lisbon looked into the cerulean eyes she loved, she took in his haggard expression, his tousled hair, obviously he'd ran his hand through it a few times. "Hey."

"Lisbon." he breathed his back slumped with relief. "You're ok. No one would tell me anything!" he frowned. "Wait a minute why aren't you in hospital!"

"Coz you needed me. The team spoke to me, told me they couldn't get you released. Couldn't even visit you. So I signed myself out."

Jane crossed his arms. "They should know better than to tell you something like that!"

Lisbon grinned, the tables now turned. Lets see how he likes his attitude on her. "I threatened to sign myself out."

"Are you insane? Signing yourself out after all you've been through? God I could strangle you."

She shrugged smiling wider.

He glared at her and ground his teeth together. "I could refuse to see you." he muttered.

"But you won't."

"I might!"

Lisbon scoffed.

He covered his eyes with his hand, she heard a loud exhale.

"Jane." she started softly. "I wasn't gonna let you stay in here, you know how they treat suspects in cop cases. I couldn't let you suffer here after you saved me."

"I caused this!" he hissed darkly staring at the desk.

She shook her head. "No Jane."

"Yes."

"Can't I EVER be right?" she asked.

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Yes, when you are right you will be right but see I am usually right which makes you wrong."

She narrowed her eyes. "I know you think this you need to be punished but no one blames you."

"I blame me, I saw what he did to you, how am I not supposed to feel responsible for that?"

"By placing the blame where it belongs!"

"I am." he breathed then inhaled. "OFFICER!" he yelled.

"Jane?"

An officer walked in.

"Please escort Miss Lisbon to the hospital."

"What?" she asked shocked.

"I will hypnotise him Lisbon, and you so don't push me!" he warned.

"I will go after they release you!"

"She's delusional." Jane told the officer.

"I'm NOT! Will you shut up? I'm trying to help you!"

Jane looked at the officer pointedly. He cocked his head towards her and nodded. 'Delusional!' he mouthed.

The officer stared at her.

"Jane stop it!" she told him forcefully.

"I always wondered." he murmured in a neutral voice.

"What?"

"Whether you had a full stack, now I know you haven't! You don't blame me for something that is obviously my fault. You sign yourself out of hospital to help me. All the schemes and plots I put you through and still you don't leave me. Lady you're crazy!"

"Of course I'm crazy I love you!" she blurted, then her face flushed.

That silenced both of them.

The officer looked between them wondering whether both of them were a little batty.

"Can we have a minute?" Lisbon requested softly.

The officer shrugged in astonishment and walked out.

"Lisbon." Jane squeaked. "Please repeat what you said."

She fidgeted with her hands. Stared at them. "About being crazy?"

He swallowed. "The rest."

"I am crazy." she reiterated. "And the rest." she added quietly.

"C'mon don't lose your courage now." he coaxed. Couldn't resist a smile at his brave Teresa scared of three little words.

She inhaled and looked at him. When she saw the look on his face, the softness in his eyes it was suddenly easy. "I love you."

"Even after…."

She nodded. "I already told you I don't blame you!"

"I blame myself." he repeated.

She sat beside him, he was staring at the desk once again. His shame at what he felt he done was obvious. "You were there with me." she admitted. "Deep inside I had the knowledge that if he succeeded then you'd do something. You wouldn't rest until he was caught. You wouldn't forget me."

"How could I forget you?" he whispered voice hoarse.

She took his hand and squeezed it. "Now listen to me. I'm gonna go out there and see about getting you released. Then we, me and you together are gonna go home and sleep." she touched his cheek gently.

He looked at her.

"You look tired." she whispered smiling.

"I always look tired."

"Not anymore." She told him standing up, walking towards the door.

"You sound so sure." he told her with a half grin.

"I'm so sure because I'm taking care of you now." then she left the room in a hurry, like she said too much.

Jane slouched back in his chair lost in thought. It seemed his suspicions were true. Lisbon intrinsically was a carer, nurturer and protector even more then she showed the world. Somehow he had to prove to her that he was there to do the same for her.

**A/N another short update bt there was progress there :) x**


	8. First Night

3 hours later Lisbon and Jane were sat in a taxi on the way home. Lisbon had informed him that his car had been found, burnt out by a lake. No sign of their suspect. Neither Jane nor Lisbon said his name, he wasn't coming between them right now. Lisbon paid the driver and led him towards her apartment.

"Sorry it took you so long to get you out of there." she repeated putting her key in the lock. "The bureaucratic red tape takes time."

He shrugged. "Gave me time to think."

She looked at him sideways. "Should I be worried?"

"Maybe." he winked at her, butterflies taking flight in her already questionably queasy stomach.

You know Jane." she murmured pushing the door open. "You think all the time. You think too much."

He gave her that little half grin that she loved and followed her into the apartment, before he had it closed behind him he enclosed her in his arms.

Lisbon yelped in surprise.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked concern in his tone.

"No I just…..you startled me that's all."

"Good or bad?" he asked eyes twinkling with good humour.

"Ask me after some sleep, I haven't had any in nearly 2 days."

He caressed her face. "How about I make you some warm milk with honey?"

"It's ok , I'll do it."

"Let me." he coaxed taking off her jacket. He hung it up. "You go shower, wash yourself with that stuff that addles my brain and distracts me, while I make you a hot drink. After that you can go to bed."

She looked shifty.

"Alone." he assured then grinned. Lowered his voice, ran his fingers down her face gently, barely touching her. "Your heart couldn't take it!"

"Really? Is that what you think?" taking his statement as a challenge.

"Oh honey I don't think it, it's a fact!" his eyes smouldered as he looked at her. He turned her around and patted her bum. "So off you go before I change my mind."

Lisbon toddled off obediently, "Two can play at this game." she whispered. She'd wait til she was better and not so tired though, then they'd see who's heart couldn't take it! She turned on her shower and began peeling off her clothes. Her body was covered in bruises from Red John, from his taser, from being thrown around like a rag doll, from the crash. She climbed into the shower hoping that the hot spray could clean her mind from memories. She raised her face towards the shower head and let the hot water cascade onto it. Memories still refused to leave she lowered her head and closed her eyes, Red John's flat, cold blue eyes materialised in her mind. Those eyes were so familiar, but where had she seen them before? She swallowed thickly as she knew, they were like her fathers when he drank! When he'd turn on her while she protected her brothers... she washed quickly then climbed from the shower, thoughts of how Red John resembled her father unsettling her. As her wet foot hit the floor tiles she slipped, shrieked as she fell, hit the floor with an oomph, great! Another bruise to add to the rest!

"Lisbon?" Jane called.

"I'm good." she replied stifling a groan.

"Are you decent?"

"Why?"

"I'm coming in."

"NO!" she yelped.

The door opened and Jane walked in, his hand covering his eyes.

Lisbon smiled.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I slipped when I got out of the shower."

"Damn woman, you're gonna be the death of me!" he growled.

She stood up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

"A little further east…" he hinted.

Lisbon put her mouth close to his ear. "Your heart couldn't take it."

He exhaled, she was so close to him his warm breath was pushed back into his face. He swallowed."Lisbon do you have a towel on?" he asked voice hoarse.

"No."

"Are you covered at all?"

"Does my birthday suit count?"

Jane paled and his jaw slackened. "Only?" came out as a squeak.

"Pretty much." she murmured having a lot of fun at his expense.

"I gotta get out of here!" he whispered. Spun to walk from the room and only succeeded in walking into the door. He clattered and groaned in pain.

A genuine laugh burst from Lisbon. That was one of the things she loved about him. Now matter how bad she felt he could always make her smile.

"Help me out!" he pleaded.

Lisbon pulled on a robe, thoughts of Red John and he abusive father forgotten. "I'm covered." she assured.

He peeked, and saw she was telling the truth lowered his hands, her scent surrounded him. "You smell nice. You always do you know." he picked up a bottle of liquid soap. "And now I know what soap you use."

Lisbon wrinkled her nose. "You don't."

"Don't suppose you have non girly soap?"

"No, but that stuff does moisturise and exfoliates!"

"Ohhh silky soft!" he said a high pitched voice. "Not much help Lizzy."

She grinned again. "My brother stayed here a few months ago, I think he left some stuff. I'll go get it."

"My hero." he twirled a damp strand of hair around his finger. "Your milk is on the bedside cabinet. Try to get some sleep."

She nodded. "Thank you Jane."

He simply smiled that sexy sweet adorable cute grin and she melted. Exhaling she walked into her bedroom and retrieved the soap. He was stood in the shower in just his boxers adjusting the heat, water sprayed on him, said boxers were plastered to him. Then she noticed his chest, wow, Jane worked out!

He smiled cockily shaking the water droplets from his eyes. "Like what you see?"

She shrugged. "Walter Mashburn…."

He climbed from the shower quickly and placed a finger over her lips. "Don't mention him. You two drove me crazy!"

Really? She couldn't tell! "Here's Tommy's soap."He pushed the hair from his forehead, water droplets were all running south and her thoughts were heating up and she was really too tired for this!

"Thanks." he called laughing as she closed the door behind her.

After slipping into her favourite jersey and between the covers on her bed she catalogued the sounds in her house. The spray of the shower, the cars outside Jane humming an unknown song. Warmth seeped into her bones….her eyes felt heavy… she could hear Jane's voice. He was speaking to her but his voice was muted, like it was far away….so warm….so safe….she closed her eyes and went to sleep, secure in the knowledge that if Jane was here no harm would come to her, that is Jane was here then she was safe.

Jane finished his shower in record time. "Lisbon?" he called.

No reply.

"Teresa?"

Again silence reigned, he walked into her room, the towel hung low on his hips. "Hey Lizzy, you ignoring me already?" he asked. His heart swelled when he saw her sprawled on her stomach, eyes closed. She was so innocent in sleep, her face unguarded. She looked younger. She needed someone who understood her, knew what drove her and was strong enough to tell her to step back and let her hair down. He walked to her and knelt beside her. "Teresa honey wake up."

She opened one eye. "Yeah Patrick." Wow that sounded weird, she only ever called him Jane. he preferred her using his given name to his surname.

"Did Tommy leave any clothes?"

"Bottom drawer." she sighed then closed her eyes.

He kissed the top of her head, went to the drawer and pulled out some grey sweat pants. Not what he usually wore but beggars cant be choosy. He then retuned to the bathroom and brushed his teeth with the spare brush he found in the cabinet. He approached her bedroom door to leave and sleep on the sofa.

"Patrick." she murmured as he reached the door. "Come to bed."

"Honey."

"Come to bed!" she repeated stubbornly. Sleep thick in her tone.

He wanted to but again didn't want to overstep his bounds.

She must of sensed his hesitation because she frowned and seemed to shrink.

"Teresa, you're on my side."

"You just want my warm covers!" she grumbled rolling over.

He felt weird as he approached the bed. He'd never lay on this bed before, got his first glance only 10 minutes ago! He sat down and he realised her covers were hot, he touched her arm and she was like a hot water bottle. Guess he didn't have to worry about getting cold during the night.

"Sleep!" she ordered.

He lay down. She turned over and rested her head on his chest. Her arm around his waist. His arms curled around her instinctively and he clutched her tightly to him. "I'm never letting you go again." he whispered, then surprisingly fatigue washed over him, he closed his eyes and slept.

**A/N apologies about the sporadic updates and the short chapters, very little time to type, thanks for sticking with it and of course to my reviewers, you're all great :) x**


	9. Domesticated?

Lisbon was deeply asleep, dreaming. She and Jane had stayed together, went the whole way. Marriage kids, they were happy. All of them, their children had their mothers raven hair with their fathers clear blue eyes and extraordinary gift of reading people. It was her heaven, she finally had the white picket fence, it was all perfect, maybe too perfect…..

"_Patrick, where's Junior?" Lisbon asked Jane folding laundry._

_Jane's head popped into the kitchen . "He isn't home from school yet, don't worry."_

_She walked into the living room. "He should have been here….." the front door opened. Red John entered carrying Patrick Juniors head and nothing else._

"_Jane!" she screamed, reverting to what she used to call him._

_Jane ran in and Red John tasered him. He withered in pain on the floor. Lisbon ran at Red John. He raised his hand and she stopped frozen. "I control you!"_

"_No. NO!" she raged trying to force her immobile body to obey her commands._

"Teresa honey." a soft voice coaxed. She swallowed hard still asleep, flung her hand above her head, fists clenching and unclenching. Tears falling.

"Teresa honey wake up!" Jane touched her face gently. The dream had her in a vice grip.

"_Kill your husband! Destroy you're family, like I destroyed his!" Red John commanded._

"_NO!" she screamed, her body began to move of it's own accord. A samurai sword appeared in her hand. She was frozen above Jane, her arms raised. Still she fought. It sliced through the air whooshing passed her face and forever downwards….._

"JANE!" she yelled sitting bolt upright. Breathing heavily. She exhaled shakily when she realised that she and Jane were safe in her room, it was all a dream.

"Teresa?"

"I'm ok!" she assured crossing her arms, her face shuttered.

"That must have been some nightmare." he murmured.

"No nightmare." she stared at her covers.

He put his finger under her chin, lifted her face til she looked into his eyes. "This is me. Don't hide." he whispered shaking his head. "So, nightmare?"

She nodded.

"Wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head quickly.

"I'm here sweetheart." he promised.

"I know." she replied, then leaned in slowly and kissed him. It heated up rather quickly. Neither realised this was their first kiss.

"Wow." he breathed when she pulled away.

She hugged his chest. "Isn't that supposed to be my line?" she nuzzled his neck.

"Honey you take my breath away!"

She laughed. "None too shabby yourself."

He lay back down and looked at the ceiling, he wiggled his body motioning for her to lie down too.

She rolled her eyes slid back down beneath the covers. He pulled her close. "I love you Teresa."

"Love you too Patrick….or is it Jane?" she mused. "Whatever I love both of you."

He chuckled. "Didn't realise there were two of me!"

"That I couldn't handle!" she said with a yawn. They lay in silence, Lisbon drifted off to sleep once again. Jane lay awake content to simply hold her.

(X)

Lisbon sighed as she awoke. The room was light, light meant day, day meant work. She looked at her clock. God she was late! She sat up quickly. Jane walked into her room looking sleepy, rumpled, dishevelled and very sexy. The sight of him made her heart skip.

"Sleeping beauty is awake." he produced a plate of scrambled eggs from behind his back. "You're fridge is empty by the way, I opened it and it groaned."

She shrugged. "I know I need to shop."

"I can!" he offered.

"So can I." she countered.

"Together," he compromised.

She frowned. "I already hate the tedium that is food shopping having you there will make me homicidal!"

"Well how else are you supposed to buy what I like?"

A small smile played on her face. "You planning on staying here that long?"

"That depends on you." he placed the plate on the cabinet. Crawled across the bed and knelt opposite her.

"Um…" she stuttered. "I suppose you could come." all previous thoughts involving work forgotten!

"Sounds reasonable." he saw her pulse thudding at her throat, touched it gently and it jumped beneath his finger, looked at her face and grinned. "Lisbon your pupils are dilating again." he whispered.

"So are yours." she replied shakily.

His voice lowered seductively. "Maybe I see something I want." he leant in and pressed his lips to hers. They seemed to fuse together, at that moment they both knew that neither could have stopped what was about to happen if they wanted to - which they didn't!

(X)

Lisbon and Jane lay together. Her back against his chest. His head buried in her hair. Neither said anything, not willing to break the magic that had fell. Both knew the real world was going to intrude. Work. Responsibilities. Red John. But for now, this moment in time it was just them tucked away in their own little world.

"How perfect are you?" he murmured.

"Not very!" she replied seriously.

"Not really, you're just the right height. My arm fit's the curve at your stomach perfectly and my arm is just long enough to curve around you and cup your hip. If you were to move your head just a touch I have the perfect spot to kiss your neck. Very erotically." he wiggled his eyebrows.

Uncomfortable by him saying she was perfect, she suddenly felt the need to get to work….."C'mon we gotta get up. Red John…."

"The cops are chasing him." he told her sitting up and grabbing her wrist.

"But…"

"Lisbon. Red John is my nemesis and I won't rest til he's caught but right now you are my priority. If that means I have to stay here and tie you to the bed then so be it!"

Lisbon was shocked into silence, was he actually picking her over Red John?

Jane read the question in her eyes. "I could have killed him on the highway, my choice was to kill him or save you. No contest, you won. You'll always win. So lie here with me. We'll watch bad TV then talk. Maybe send a few crank calls to our team."

"I like how your mind works." she giggled.

A few hours later after watching the bad TV and resisting the crank calls they did rise from bed, they immediately headed to his home and packed him some clean clothes. They stopped for groceries only to be stopped by long queue.

"Do I have my gun?" she muttered under her breath.

"No, and a good thing to!" he laughed.

"I wouldn't shoot anyone. Just one into the air, this place would soon empty then!"

He chuckled. "Yeah but the police will arrive and arrest you."

"As long as I'm served before I'm read my rights."

"What? You have the right to spaghetti, anything you can of beans and sausage will be used as evidence."

She giggled. "You're mad!"

He put his arm around her waist. "Look at us all domesticated!"

She scoffed. "Speak for yourself, I am footloose and fancy free."

"No you're not!" he told her seriously.

"Oh but I am Mr Jane!"

The check out lady laughed at them. "If I had him I'd be domesticated and loving it!"

Jane almost blushed.

Lisbon looked up at him grinning. "Ah shy." then added. "Don't believe it!"

"The shy ones are the worst!" the cashier joked.

"Don't I know it!" Lisbon agreed handing over the money for her items.

They went home and Jane decided to cook Lisbon his speciality Spaghetti Bolognese.

"Anyone can cook that!" she groaned.

"Get out of my kitchen!" he growled.

"My kitchen." she corrected.

"Potato, potahto." he drawled.

All too soon her kitchen was filled with the sound of chopping and humming. It should have been weird Jane fitting right into her home but it wasn't. He had integrated himself in and fit perfectly like he had always been here. Then again he had did the same at work too.

She thought back to their first meeting. The arrogance she hated! Everything had been a joke to him. It had all been a cover to mask all the hurt and loss he had experienced. His quick wit, his mind five steps ahead. All those things she mistrusted at first were all part of the bigger puzzle that was Patrick Jane. And she was finally beginning to piece it together and see the real man…..wow she really had it bad! Especially if she was thinking like this!

His head popped out of the kitchen. "You wanna come in here?"

"Why?"

"Lonely, I haven't got no one to talk to."

She walked in and set up cutlery dishes and wine."

He picked up the bottle and removed it. "Orange juice or water."

"What?"

"You are on heavy duty pain pills, that combined with alcohol will send you to la la land. I have a hard enough time controlling your primal urges as it is!"

She raised an eyebrow. "MY primal urges?"

He tweaked her nose and grinned. "Yes, the ones that are telling you to rip my clothes off and have your evil way with me. I admire your restraint!"

"You wish."

"I don't have to wish. I could simply smile at you and my every wish will be granted."

"Really?" he had so much to learn!

He grinned.

She stared at him not moving a muscle. She was tempted by that grin, c'mon she'd have to be dead not to be tempted, but she could stop herself!

"Lisbon I am smiling."

Lisbon shrugged. "I don't see anything spectacular."

He coughed. "What?" his voice high. "I've lost my powers!"

"Had to happen one day." she drawled.

He dropped his head.

She walked to him. "You still have me." and kissed him.

"See it does work!" he crowed.

Her jaw dropped open as she realised what she did. "You conned me?"

His face was the picture of the innocence. "C'mon Teresa, did you really expect me to lose my powers? ME?"

Her eyes narrowed.

He took her in his arms. "It's not your fault I can read you like a book." kissed her softly. She was starting to get comfortable when his phone buzzed.

He pulled it out and she saw Cho's name. he pushed it back in his pocket ignoring it.

Lisbon's face immediately changed. "We gotta talk about stuff Patrick, work…."

He turned and stirred his sauce. "I'm a consultant so we aren't breaking the rules.. I hate that rule! If people fall for each other who are they to say that it's wrong?"

"I understand the rule, it's mostly about favouritism for promotions and people being distracted…look at what happened to Rigsby and van pelt. I know about distractions" she added.

He frowned. "You seemed fine."

"I'm the boss, I couldn't moon over you publicly."

He made a decision. "Tomorrow." he told her. "We'll talk about this tomorrow, tonight we'll be Patrick and Teresa with a delicious meal, a rented movie and popcorn."

"I still need to call the team."

"Lisbon." he growled.

"Just to see how things are."

He nodded understanding that she couldn't turn this side of herself off.

"Eat first!"

She nodded, he led her to her seat and sat her down. Lit two candles and dished up a plate full of spaghetti Bolognese with tomato's mushrooms full of assorted herbs on top. It smelled heavenly. Yhere was a plate full of home made crusty garlic bread.

"We'll be safe from vampires tonight I suppose." she smiled as he sat down.

Janes face fell as he remembered Red John tasting her blood.

"Patrick?" Lisbon was on her feet.

He shook his head. "Nothing is ruining our evening. I think you could have one glass of wine." he retrieved the bottle and poured both himself and her a glass. Sat back down. They began to eat.

"Where'd you learn to cook?"

"It was just me and dad, if I didn't cook then I didn't eat. I could have went over to someone else but dad didn't like that." he shrugged. "I enjoyed cooking. It was honest. I considered being a chef for a while. Don't know why I didn't." he whispered sadly. It was a lie, he wanted to give Angela a good life. The money blinded him

"Your really good." she nodded smiling in appreciation.

"I used to cook a lot in my past life." he smiled sadly. "Angela used to say Charlotte was gonna love having friends around for tea. I probably would have been working…..as always."

"Jane….don't beat yourself up." she had called him by his surname without even knowing it.

His mask slid back into place. "Yeah." he said brightly taking a drink of his wine.

After that the tone of the evening shifted drastically. Jane played along but Lisbon knew that's all it was, playing a part to keep her happy. She begged off halfway through the movie saying she was tired. She showered quickly then went to bed. He didn't follow, staying staring at the screen not seeing one scene. Obviously lost in private thoughts. An hour later she heard the door slam. She exhaled, turned over and closed her eyes.

(X)

"Teresa." came a rough voice. "Teresa my dear."

Lisbon's mind was fuzzy from sleep. A polite voice was talking to her, someone who should have been familiar. She opened one eye groggily. the person wa sshrouded ind arkness.

"Jane?" her voice thick with sleep.

The figure reached across and picked up a pillow. "Not quite." pressed it down over her face.

Lisbon suddenly knew who it was, she had no time to panic...but he was suffocating her!

**A/N Ah red john has reappeared once again!  
>This chapter could have been much better :( sorry bt its almost finsihed and idn't want to tweak it x<strong>


	10. Taken From Me

Red John lifted the pillow from Lisbon's face and she gasped for air.

"I see Patrick saved you."

She gulped in air lunging for him at the same time. Unbeknown to her one of her wrists was handcuffed to metal frame of the bed and she fell back immediately. She screamed in frustration straining to get to him. He pushed her back down to the bed effortlessly, lowered the pillow once more.

She rolled across the bed and spun her lower body towards him. She felt her leg hit something solid. Red John stumbled. She wriggled until she was sat up then lifted her self onto her feet. She was bent double on her bed the handcuff holding her back.

Red John glared at her. "You are starting to annoy me!"

Lisbon's eyes dark were trained on him, waiting for him to strike. She might be handcuffed but she was in control here!

"So Teresa, you wish to fight me? It might be fun!" he smirked.

"Come anywhere near me and I'll take you out. You had the advantage of surprise last time. Not now!" she refused to cower before him!

"You'll take me out? How? With only one hand?"

"That is all I'll need!"

"Ah yes, brave spirited Lisbon. That won't do, see I have no idea how long Patrick will be gone, I will garner no pleasure killing him so soon after disposing of you. The fun will be in his pain, his suffering!"

"Come near me." she repeated. "And I'll take you out." she knew he was trying to distract her, make her angry so she went for him. She was restraining the need to fly at him.

When Red John realised she had no intention of coming near him he walked to his bag. Removed his taser. "I didn't want to use this." he murmured. He spun aimed and fired.

She jumped onto the floor and he missed her.

"I knew I should have handcuffed both of your hands but after our little crash I only had one pair left."

"My team are close to finding you Robert Spall." Lisbon gloated. "You left a partial print on the cuffs. That was very sloppy, they're right on top of you. So yeah kill me, but rest assured in the knowledge that I will be the last person you hurt!"

"No, see I kill you and I kill Jane's spirit so NO you will not be the last person I hurt!" he crowed.

Lisbon could feel the rage and fury filling her.

He aimed once again and she moved around the floor that was very limited movement, figured she was better on the bed.

"You know it's their fault you are being killed in this way. See I wanted to wait, plan more but your team forced my hand!" he shot at her. She dived onto the bed and rolled, used momentum to push herself up to standing, the shot whizzed passed her, she moved just in time!

"You don't have unlimited shots!" she crowed. "How many do you have left? One?"

He once again turned towards his bag. "I do have a real gun, too messy." he grumbled. "But it might have to do."

Lisbon took her chance at his distraction, while he bent over she picked up her lamp, pulled the wire out with the force and threw it at his head. It exploded and he fell to the floor unmoving.

She began frantically yanking at the cuffs. They were tight. He was too far away to rifle his pockets for the key. Ok Lisbon think! Where was her cell phone? Where had she put it? Damn downstairs…..wait a minute, her spare cuffs they were in the dresser on the other side of the room. This could work! She was on the floor, grabbed the frame of her bed and pulled it towards the dresser on the other side of the room.

Red John groaned.

She pulled the drawer open an emptied the contents on to the floor.

Red John was on his feet "I have seriously have had enough of you!" He growled.

She found the keys and was pushing them in the lock.

He ran at her, she opened the lock just in time. He threw a punch which she literally just dodged. She tried to incapacitate him with various blows but he kept on anticipating them and moving. His stance was clearly professional, he seemed to know what she was gonna do before she did! Was he an ex cop? Was that how he evaded capture for so long? He knew the ins and outs of the system.

Lisbon and Red John were evenly matched, Red John's eyes were glittering with pleasure, he liked the physicality of Lisbon. A hard punch to her stomach distracted her, red John immediately followed with a hard right to her head. It disorientated her, she still managed to charge at him. Her head hit his midsection, she kept running at him and his back hit the bookshelf. He fell at her feet and she pulled the bookcase over him, she spun to run and get her gun…her he grabbed her ankle in a vice grip. She stamped hard on his hand, he groaned and released her. She dashed down the stairs into her living room. She heard him moving around upstairs as she was unlocking the drawer which held her gun. She pulled it out, was cocking it when he came behind her and knocking it from her hand. It slid across the floor towards the front door.

"Ok this ends now!" he roared. Grabbed her by the hair and up the stairs. Lisbon pulled and hit out at him but he wasn't feeling anything. Rage made him impervious to her blows. She was back in her room and he tossed her on the bed, he was straddling her hips. Her fists flew out towards him. He caught them and then held them in one hand above over head. Her face was twisted as she pulled with all her might. His hold was relentless. He pulled a sharp blade from behind his back.

Lisbon's eyes never left the sharp weapon, light shimmered off it illuminating the madness in his eyes. He slid the smooth side edge against her cheek. She glared up at him.

"This will be like a knife through butter," he murmured smiling. "Yu have no idea how long I've waited to do this again."

Lisbon kicked and fought, bucked with all her might to try and get him off her but he was far too large and heavy compared to her slight frame. The knife traced her body slowly, he hesitated as he held it above her heart.

"This time I think I'll take your heart and send it back to Patrick. He deserves it, we both know it belongs to him. Everything else though Teresa, your body, your blood, your soul is all mine!" he said the last three words with a blatant finality

Lisbon fought more, she knew it was no use but she had to try…

(X)

Jane leant against the wall beside the gates of the CBI, his duffel coat zipped up trying to guard against the cold. His head was bowed. What was he doing? He couldn't carry around this guilt forever, yet he couldn't let go until Red John was dead. He exhaled. He had a beautiful woman who loved him waiting for him at home…..he hadn't had a home in so long. Lisbon and he, they shared a connection, knew each other intrinsically. He rubbed his face hard. He had two choices. He could go into the CBI into his cold room upstairs alone or he go could go home to Lisbon.

He pondered the possibilities, Red John was still around, and he was always going to come between them, he knew what he had to do. As soon as Angela and Charlotte's killer was where he belonged then really he had no choices. He turned towards the gate

'_Grab happiness while you can Paddy.'_

He looked behind him, he'd heard Angela's voice as clear as day. He frowned looked up at the sky saw two big bright stars twinkling at him.

'_Go home.' she urged. "Lisbon is your home now.'_

He looked down at the floor ignoring his wife's voice. He put his hands in his pockets and began to walk, now he was hearing things! He entered the CBI and approached his room, he was in the lift heading up when a sharp pain engulfed his head.

'_Daddy!' Charlotte screamed. 'Help her daddy! He has her! Daddy hurry he has her! Go home!'_

A light exploded in front of his eyes. His head pounded, Charlotte was screaming in his mind. He had never been able to ignore her when she sounded like that, when there was something only a daddy could fix. He walked from the lift and down the stairs, he hailed a cab. He would head to Lisbon's and maybe the voice would disappear, and if not he was crazy! Plus she deserved to know the reason why he was breaking it off in person, it was only fair.

He was sat in the car when Charlotte's voice panicked screamed at him. _'Daddy, the bad smiley face man is there!' _Jane's stomach hollowed. _'He's gonna hurt her like he did mommy and me! HURRY!'_

Jane was suddenly scared, he wasn't the type of man to hear voices in his head, and even if he did he wasn't the type to listen to them but he couldn't ignore the feeling of dread in his stomach. He paid the driver as soon as he stopped and jumped from the car. Ran towards her house and let himself in with his key, the first thing he saw was her gun on the floor by the door, after that he immediately knew she was in trouble. He picked the gun up and ran up the stairs. He saw her pinned beneath Red John fighting, he held a knife above her heart.

The gun felt heavy in his hand.

"Patrick." Red John turned his head and smiled at him malevolently.

Lisbon flung all her weight behind a firm shove but it still didn't work. She paled as the knife plunged down.

Jane blacked out, he felt his hand lift and the gun discharged even after all the chambers were empty still he pressed the trigger, over and over again. He didn't see the bullets enter Red Johns body, he didn't see him fall sideways, his blood spilling onto Lisbon's bed sheet. He could only see Charlotte and Angela, their faces, their smiles, their broken bodies…the grief that he had buried for so long sent him to his knees. He dropped the gun to the floor Charlotte and Angela beside him tears built and crested. All the venom that he had inside for so long was being released.

"Jane?" Lisbon whispered. She had never seen him like this before.

He lowered his head and inhaled deeply. Pulled himself to his feet and went to her. "Are you ok?" emotion thick in his voice.

She nodded, went to Red John and checked his pulse. "He's dead Jane."

"You means it's over?" he whispered not truly believing it.

"Yeah honey." she hugged him. "You can grieve now, it's over."

**A/N this was supposed to be the last chapter but there is a mini chapter after this one, it was supposed to be on the bottom of this one but i changed my mind x**


	11. Saying Goodbye

**Two Weeks Later**

Jane and Lisbon stood in the warm sun. She held two bouquets of flowers in one hand and Jane's hand in the other. A lot had happened in the last two weeks. Police reports and interviews had been conducted into the death of Robert Spall, he was in fact Red John, they found trophies in his house. Jane was gonna be fine, the police weren't planning on charging him, these things just took time. Jane meanwhile had spent almost every day of those two weeks here apart from the few hours he had been interviewed and of course talking to the team. They knew of their relationship now they all agreed it had been building a while and was only a matter of time, she had threatened to suspend them all when she heard of the bet they had made of when they were finally admit they had feelings. Rigsby had won and said he'd take them all out for drinks with his winnings so she relented and all was forgiven.

Now though Lisbon knew why Jane was here, it was time for a final goodbye. He'd went to his home in Malibu, he'd kept momentos of them, all the furniture had been given to charity long ago and the house was on the market, all Charlotte's toys which Jane had kept in the attic were given to a children's hospital. While he sat and sorted through these things he shared his memories with her. Happy ones, how Charlotte would act on Christmas morning. Angela grumbling that he was as bad as her. How much Charlie had loved going to the beach with him and building castles. How Angela had found him arrogant at first but slowly warmed to him. It had been cathartic for Jane she knew and was honoured that he wanted her beside him while he went through the process.

"I think it's time you met them Lizzy." he whispered.

"God I hate that name!" she groaned.

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Bet you feel like you know them already with how much I've talked about them lately."

Lisbon agreed, they had to be amazing for a man like Jane to love them so much.

"Angie would have loved you." he murmured. "She always wished she was stronger, able to handle me. Like you can. She'd love how you keep trying to put me in my place."

"Succeeding."

He stopped walking and looked at her. "That's what I let you think Teresa! We both know who wears the trousers in this relationship!" They shared a smile and continued walking.

Jane approached two specific stones. 'Angela Jane and Charlotte Jane'

Lisbon handed him the flowers and he knelt down between the stones unaware that dew was soaking into his trousers. Lisbon stepped back. Jane exhaled shakily.

"I know nothing I do will ever bring the both of you back. I'd do it if I could. Since I lost you my life became about finding him, getting him, stopping him. For you two I did it. Now you two can truly sleep. Rest easy in the knowledge that the monster who hurt you is gone." he swallowed. "I have so much to thank you two for, for our life before. All the happy times. The sound of the piano in our house, your singing Angie and Charlie's sweet laughter and chatter. That was the thing I missed most I think, the times I'd come home to the sound of both of you doing whatever you were doing." he lowered his voice to a whisper. "I know I have you to thank for Lisbon too. I know you sent her to me and wouldn't let her give up on me when most people would have ran to the hills. I don't know how you did it but you saved her for me, you made me go home and for that…." he exhaled. "I don't know what I'd do without her. She brought me to life again after losing you both." he wiped a stray tear from his eye. "I just want you both to know that I love you so much and I kept my promise. The next promise I make is that I will never forget you both." he laid a bunch of flowers at the base of each stone. Pressed a palm onto each one, closed his eyes for a second. No sounds penetrated this time. He was alone with his wife and daughter. The only thing he felt was the cold stone beneath his palm. He then sighed and stood up.

"Jane?" Lisbon asked. "You ok?"

He smiled a small smile and approached her. "Yeah." twined her hand with his. They made their way across the cemetery to where their car was parked. Lisbon heard someone call her name behind her.

2 people stood in the shade of a large tree. A tall blond woman with dancing eyes and a child who looked like a miniature version of Jane. The child held her mums hand, waved at Lisbon.

'_Take care of him Teresa.' _Angela asked so only she could hear.

Lisbon nodded, 'Like you did me.' She answered silently.

Lisbon blinked and they were gone. She looked back ahead and clutched her cross and chain.

"Lisbon?" Jane asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing. C'mon lets get home."

**A/N ok people this is it :) finito, with a happy ending hope you enjoyed it, thanks to all my reviewers, you guys r all great x**


End file.
